Eternamente tu
by Cira-Chan
Summary: El eterno romance de Alfred Jones y Ana María Bolívar, que por más que se hagan daño se Aman como siempre! esta vez todo esmpieza en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Venezuela y un error de Alfred que le costara de nuevo la confianza y el perdon de Ana que se deja caer por el despecho esta vez en los brazos de Cuba.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia, World Series… /Venezuela. Alfred/Ana María.

By: Aexis Martínez. Enjoy!

Eternamente tú.

Capítulo 1

Lágrimas.

-Llora cuanto quieras, puedes gritar si lo necesitas Ana.

-Aunque si no me entregaste a mí tu Amor, no deberías entregarle a él tus lágrimas. –Decía un molesto Vicente, mientras abrazaba a Venezuela, aparentándola en su regazo sentados en la esquina de una pared de la sala de su casa-

-Que arrechera haberme enamorado de un Gringo tan Hijo de Puta. -Decía entre sollozos Ana María-

-Si no fuera por ti, justo ahora estaría aguantando las lágrimas de tanto tragarme la rabia en el salón, gracias Vicente.

-No me agradezcas, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Es una lástima verte llorar, yo jamás te haría derramar lágrimas de Rabia o Tristeza de tus Bellos ojos Esmeralda.

-Vicente, te agradezco todo lo que me ofreces, y me encantaría poder corresponder tus sentimientos, pero el pajuo de mi corazón a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho y me sigue haciendo lo escogió a él. Te Quiero mucho Chente, pero solo puedo aceptarte como mi Amigo… Perdón.

-No me importa si al menos estoy cerca de ti.

Mucho antes de eso…

Se acercaba el Cumpleaños de la Venezolana, por lo que Yin quién era ahora la mejor amiga que tenía, se propuso hacerle una fiesta sorpresa con la ayuda de Iván… mientras ella se encargaba de los preparativos, le dejo al Ruso la tarea de elaborar la lista de invitados, obviamente la China decidió hacer una tarjeta para su cuñada por cortesía, pues sabía que su Novio no la invitaría.

Luego de que todo estuviera listo, China le encargo a Cuba el traer a Venezuela, no le costaría nada, ya que Ana lo consideraba su mejor amigo, casi un hermano, cosa que hacia retorcerse al pobre cubano, sin embargo aceptó la tarea.

Después de Cumplir su tarea, diciéndole a Venezuela que se arreglara como para un Miss Universo, porque la llevaría a bailar a un sitio especial por su cumpleaños, llegaron al lugar y el moreno vestido de manera muy elegante le indico el camino colocando el brazo de la mulata sobre el suyo, para recibir la sorpresa de muchas Naciones reunidas para celebrar con ella su dicha, que se convertiría poco tiempo después en una rabia infernal.

Estaban allí, sus Hermanos, sus pocos amigos, y otros pocos más por cortesía como para que pudiera socializar algo por el bien de su nación. Estaba agradecida con la asiática, que resulto ser bastante inteligente para conseguir oportunidades de hacer buenas relaciones diplomáticas.

El americano que se creía héroe también se encontraba allí, molestando a Alice, como cosa rara y además conversando con Francis. En una mesa, se encontraba sentada la Bielorrusa, de la cual Iván se mantenía lo más alejado posible, parecía un chicle, no se separaba de la China ni un segundo, pero ella no estaba molesta, al contrario Yin se veía bastante feliz.

Le gustaba el ambiente, mientras ella se distraía entre bailar y hablar, por otro lado…

-Alice te ves rara en pantalones de vestir.

-Oh shut up Alfred!

-Te ves hermosa Mon amour, tanto que podría pedirte matrimonio por las buenas esta vez.

-¿También tu Francis?, ya dejen de molestar.

-Oye Alfred, ¿qué se siente que las dos mujeres que tanto te gustan estén en el mismo sitio?

-¡Jaja! ¿Qué se siente ser el molestado ahora hermanito?

-No es gracioso Francia. Y gracias por la ironía Inglaterra.

-No quería que te molestaras Alfred, solo que no quisiera estar en tu lugar si tuviera que elegir entre dos peligrosas bellezas.

-En eso tienes razón, con ellas no te serviría ser el héroe América.

-Pueden gustarme las dos, but in my heart there's place for only one.

-Apuesto que no aceptarías un reto de héroe.

-¡Por su puesto, yo soy hero idiota!

-¿Francis que tramas?, ¡No juegues!

-Tranquila Moidmoiselle, Alfred solo tiene que besar a quien no puede ocupar su corazón.

-¡Cualquiera de las dos podría matarlo!, ¡No lo hagas Alfred!

-Alice ya estoy grande para que me digan que hacer. Acepto. –Dijo mirando al francés fijamente con rabia en sus ojos, quería quitarse al molesto Francis de encima de una vez, pensaba poder hacerlo sin que Venezuela se diera cuenta para no arruinarle la fiesta-

-Perfect! Jones. Do what you want!. Pero te recuerdo, Ana María Bolívar no es mujer que olvida, y le cuesta perdonar. Y Natalia podría clavarte un cuchillo en tu garganta de héroe. You know what i am talking about! Me voy, no quiero ser testigo de otra idiotez tuya Alfred.

-Tranquila Mon Felle Belle, Venezuela esta demasiado feliz y Natalia Demasiado deprimida viendo a su hermano con Yin como para hacer algo. –Le dijo a Mujer de lentes rojos que daba la espalda para irse, quien volteo para decir una ultima frase dirigida al Americano antes de retirarse con su esposo portugués al otro lado del salón-

-Solo espero que ella no se de cuenta, y si lo hace, espero que te perdone. –Lo dijo en tono triste mirando a quien aun consideraba su hermanito-

Alfred sabía perfectamente lo que Alice quiso decir con sus palabras, ella era la única que sabía realmente la dirección de sus sentimientos, los de Alfred Jones, como persona, no como héroe. Pero aun así la presión aplicada por el francés seguía aumentando, tenía que liberarse de él. Y luego de eso, se iría sin ser notado.

Se acercó a la bielorrusa, que estaba sentada una mesa de manteles con la combinación de los colores de la bandera venezolana.

-Bela puedo…

-Que quieres Bastardo, no me llames bela, soy Belaruss para ti.

-Natalia, necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos salir un momento al recibidor?

-No puedo mi hermano me… -Fue interrumpida por el rubio que tomo su brazo decidido a llevarla con él-

-Tu hermano esta ocupado, vamos. –Dijo serio halándola por un brazo-

Al llegar al recibidor, El chico con Texas en su cara, no le dio chance a chica de los cuchillos ni si quiera de chistar, y le dio un beso en los labios.

Mientras tanto…

Venezuela estaba disfrutando de su fiesta, al llegar se había dado cuenta que entre los invitados, se encontraba su Odiado pero Amado Alfredo, tan guapo como pudo ponerse, recordó que en un tiempo en que llegaron a ser mas que naciones con relaciones diplomáticas muy buenas, ella le había prometido a U.S.A enseñarle a bailar, así que decidió olvidar sus rencores por un día y buscarlo.

-Pero si estabas aquí hace un momento… ¿A dónde pudo haber llevado su pie izquierdo y torcido ese catire egocéntrico?

-¡Ah!, ¿Francis, no has visto a Alfred? –Le preguntó al francés, que por estar de espaldas no se percató de que era Venezuela quien preguntaba.

-Ammm si, esta en el recibidor con Bel… -Fue interrumpido por la venezolana que le contestó en su idioma.

-Merci Monsieur. –Le dijo a rubio de cabello largo que le dijo algo a lo que no prestó atención.

-¡Anne! ¡Espera! –Dijo alarmadamente tarde el francés, pues ella iba de camino al recibidor al que unos segundos antes el oji azul había arrastrado a la hermana del ruso.

Cuando iba tras ella, se le atravesó Vicente.

-¿Has visto a Venezuela? Catalina la está buscando.

-¡Cuba ve tras ella!, ¡No dejes que llegue al recibidor!

-¿¡Qué pasa!

-¡Solo ve tras ella!

Venezuela llego al recibidor, solo para que toda su alegría se fuera a la mierda. Ver a quien estaba pensando perdonar y volver a comenzar, pues "su superior había dicho que el superior de América era un buen tipo". Si su superior, pero él, después de esto y lo pasado seguía siendo el mismo maldito arrogante, egocéntrico de siempre. La mirada que había considerado sinceramente llena de ilusión y el broche del cabello en forma de orquídea forjada en oro que le entregó como regalo de cumpleaños con un beso en la mejilla al principio de las fiesta, todo se fue por el caño.

El héroe estaba besando a otra mujer que no era ella, era un mentiroso, sus "Aun te Amo" después de las reuniones de naciones a los que fingía no hacer caso, eran basura. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se sintió derrumbada, pero levantó su cabeza, si no había dejado que las guerras acabaran con ella, mucho menos iba a permitir que el Amor por un hombre lo hiciera, menos uno por el que no vale la pena llorar. Luego de ver la escena, se dio vuelta y dispuso a regresar como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando después de haber caminado unos pasos que encontró a Vicente bastante agitado.

-¿Mari, está todo bien? –Preguntó tomando por debajo de las muñecas a Ana-

Ana apretó las mangas del traje de Vicente cabizbaja, sabía que podría mentirle a todos menos a Vicente, pues él ya tenía tiempo conociéndola y amándola.

Levantó su cabeza, y le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Vicente sácame de aquí, no dejes que me vean así… no hoy…

-Mi carro esta por la parte de atrás del salón, espérame allí, yo iré un momento a decirle a Yin que nos vamos, no quiero que se preocupe si no te ve.

-Gracias chente.

-Pero luego me contarás que te pasó.

-¿Me escucharás?

-Haré y seré lo que me pidas, si puedo serte útil.

En el recibidor…

Se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Ahora si quieres morir bastardo idiota!

-No… solo quería confirmar si la superas, y ya veo que no, mi lentes siguen en el mismo sitio.

-¿De qué hablas imbécil?, me voy no perderé el tiempo contigo, te dejaré vivir sólo porque mi hermano acaba de pasar por fin solo.

Luego de esto, Alfred salió sin que nadie más notara su ausencia. Al subirse a su coche, recordó la escena en el recibidor, y comenzó a maldecirse a si mismo y a llorar amargamente sosteniendo entre sus manos un broche de cabello dorado en forma de orquídea, lo escuchó caer al suelo mientras besaba a Natalia. Al mirar de reojo pudo ver a la Venezolana caminando hacia un hombre, Cuba, y soltó a la Bielorrusa para recibir una cachetada que le dolio menos de lo que le dolió saber que la mujer de su vida lo había visto cometiendo otro error estúpido del que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida como el resto de los errores pasados.

-Alice, debí hacerte caso. –Decía para sí- (¿¡Ahora se lamenta!).

Al llegar al coche, Vicente llevo a Ana a su casa.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola un rato? Iré a traerte un té de manzanilla…

-Vicente… quédate. –Dijo con la voz entre cortada por las ganas de llorar.

-No te vayas, por favor abrazame, dime que no soy una estúpida por llorar por alguien como él. –Le dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Vicente, empujándolo a la esquina de la sala y dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, cosa que Cuba no permitió, dejándose caer con ella para que no se lastimara y callera sentada sobre sus piernas.

Una vez allí, el moreno la abrazó fuerte, se sentía feliz porque podía consolarla, mientras Ana María apretaba con sus puños el traje en la espalda del cubano.

-¿Me contarás que fue lo que sucedió?

-Sí…

La venezolana le contó todo lo que había visto, y suspiro…

-Eres una estúpida, no deberías llorar por él, no entiendo como puedes confiarte después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero al fin y al cabo se veía venir, pero yo sigo aquí…

Y volvemos al principio.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia, World Series… /Venezuela. Alfred/Ana María.

By: Aexis Martínez. Enjoy!

Eternamente tú.

Capítulo 2

Son más que Celos, cuando se mezclan con la culpa.

Se despertó porque un rayito de luz de sol iluminaba su rostro… Abrió los ojos y encontró a un hombre moreno dormido en el sillón diagonal a su cama, se levanto en silencio al baño, se alistó y bajó a desayunar.

En la cocina…

-Buenos días nana Hipólita.

-Buenos días niña Ana María, anoche no la escuche llegar.

-Ammm… es que le pedí a Vicente que me trajera un poco más temprano, me sentí algo indispuesta en la fiesta, pero no te preocupes ya estoy bien, ¿qué hay para desayunar?

-Te prepare Unas arepitas con caraotas y queso, como a ud le gustan mi niña… Ya decía yo que era extraño que el señor Lovino llamara tan temprano para saber de ud.

-Gracias nana, tu siempre consintiéndome. Llamó Lovi, le devuelvo la llamada más tarde, porque debe haberse preocupado, de otra forma no hubiera llamado, es necio y testarudo, al contrario de Venecciano. ¡Jeje! Aun no entiendo como es que son unos gemelos tan distintos… -decía mientras se sentaba en la mesa y despedazaba la arepa-

Suena el teléfono…

-Si, buenos días.

-¿Esta mi pequeña Venecia bien? –Dijo España con voz angustiada-

-Sí Sr. Antonio, no tiene de que preocuparse. –respondió la nana con cara risueña-

-¿Podría hablar con ella?

Venezuela se volteó de la silla y le hacia señas a la negra que tenia el teléfono al oído para que le dijera que estaba ocupada…

-Ahora está ocupada, pero le diré que le devuelva la llamada.

-Oh, entiendo, gracias. –Dijo e tono decepcionado-

La negra volvió a la cocina y se dirigió a Venezuela, quien saboreaba su arepa con el queso y las caraotas y su taza de guayoyo que no podía faltar.

-Ay niña, por qué no le contestó al señor España, sonaba bastante preocupado.

-Por qué le contestaría a alguien que me mantuvo bajo su yugo tantos años. Lo único que Antonio ha hecho bien por mi, fue mandar a callar a mi jefe. Me voy, si Chente se despierta, dile que estoy con Palomo…

En el establo, con su caballo palomo…

-Hola Palomo, vamos a arrear el ganado ¿quieres? Sabes, tu eres mi mejor amigo, el mejor compañero fiel que he tenido, si fueras un hombre estuviera casada contigo y no pensando en el Idiota de Alfredo, si supieras la que me hizo anoche, y yo que pensaba olvidar un rato el pasado y enseñarle a bailar, pero no, él estaba ocupado besando a Natalia, buscando que lo matara, a veces no se que coño piensa ese catire rancio…

¡A bueno pues, y por qué carajo tengo yo que preocuparme por lo que le hiciera Natalia a él!... Ay Palomo, a quien engaño, es tan obvio que todavía muero por U.S.A…

-El caballo solo la miraba, y relinchaba-

-Cierto, tienes razón, tengo que ser fuerte como siempre lo he sido, mantener y sacar a flote esa india que una vez fui y una guerrera que nunca he dejado de ser.

-Mari…

Ana María se volteó para saludar a Vicente, que tenia una cara bastante seria.

-Buen día Vicente, ¿Qué pasa, por qué esa cara? –Decía mientras se alejaba de su caballo blanco y se acercaba a Vicente.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa, recibí una llamada de nuestros jefes, tienen algo importante que decirnos, pero Ana, no tienes que aceptar nada si no quieres.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Chente?

-Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos…

Al siguiente día, en otra inútil reunión de naciones… Todos salían del salón hablando de un tema que no era precisamente alguno de los que trataron en la reunión.

-Viste que Cuba y Venezuela llegaron juntos y tomados de la mano. –Le decía México a Argentina.

Venezuela y Cuba se tomaron nuevamente de la mano para salir al pasillo, en lo que salían U.S.A pasó al lado de ambos y le dijo a Ana en voz baja:

-Te sigo amando.

Venezuela se detuvo mientras él entraba al salón.

-¿Ana sucede algo?

-Sí, olvide algo… Adelántate en un momento te alcanzo.

-Bien.

En lo que vio desaparecer al cubano, se devolvió al salón, que estaba solo ocupado por un hombre que estaba parado frente a la pizarra, de espaldas a ella que se encontraba detrás de la puerta que cerró.

Estaba molesta, y estaba a dispuesta a decirle a ese hombre que de una vez la dejara en santa paz.

-¡Que bolas tienes tú Estados Unidos! Después de toda la mierda que me has lanzado, te atreves a decirme esa pendejada, como si fuera a caer como la primera vez.

-Bueno al menos te devolviste to tell me all that things no? Además, esas no son cosas que no te hallas buscado de mi Ana María Bolívar.

-¿Sabes como es la Vaina Alfred Jones?, tu puedes hacer lo que te de la regalada gana pero a mi ¡déjame en paz!, what is your problem with me?

Camino hacia ella y ella hacia atrás, hasta que estuvieron a poca distancia de la pared.

-Eres una estúpida Ana, si crees que voy a dejarte en paz, estas mal, no voy a dejarte caminar, respirar, pestañar hasta que al menos sigas sintiendo aunque sea desprecio por mi.

Ana se indignó más de lo que ya estaba por las palabras del gringo, ¿Qué se creía? – pensó- y levantó la mano para darle una bofetada sin darse cuenta que su rabia había puesto lagrimas en sus ojos, cuando se aproximó a darle el golpe a Jones, él tomo su mano y la empujó la pared tomando también su mano libre. Alfred le beso el cuello y acariciaba con su nariz la extensión del hombro y el cuello de Ana María hasta detrás de su oreja con una respiración sutil.

-Why? Only you make me fell stupid like before, the past don´t wanna go… You still in my heart Ana, I just can´t take you away from me.

Ana permanecía callada, estaba en cierta forma sorprendida, Alfred nunca se había mostrado así con ella, ni si quiera en sus peores momentos, ¿estaría él desesperado, que le sucedía?

-Mi intención nunca fue hacerte llorar, yo no quise besarla, jamás quise dañarte pero tú también me heriste y no me dejaste otra opción, pero si no puedo hacer que me ames si no quieres perdonarme al menos ódiame pero no me hagas esto, porque no pienso soportarlo. Tu con ese maldito negro, tomados de la mano y lanzándose miraditas durante toda la reunión, prefiero lidiar con una guerra que con eso…

El monologo lo cortó la risa de Ana María. –Alfred los había estado observando toda la reunión y sentía ganas de matar a Vicente cada vez que miraba a Ana de la misma forma que él deseaba mirarla, y al ver que Ana también lo miraba, lo sacaba de sus casillas heroicas, estaba totalmente lleno de celos, pero no podía decir o hacer nada en plena reunión-

-Estas loco si crees que vas a engañarme otra vez, si una vez pensé en perdonarte, estaría confundida, dormida o borracha, pero no conciente, no soy tonta, ahora suéltame.

-Pensé que me preguntarías si estaba celoso. (Yo también pensé lo mismo) –Le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro para verla de frente, y sostenía más fuerte sus manos para que no se soltara la venezolana que acorralaba contra la pared.

-Pues no, por qué estarías celoso, si eres feliz besando a tus ex en las fiestas ajenas. –Tenía una cara de furia.

-Eso fue un reto de héroe que me puso Francis, no podía decir que no, no podía mostrarle que era un cobarde.

-Si claro, y la estatua de la libertad usa pantalones.

-Esta bien, NO ME CREAS, yo solo tenia que besar a la chica que no amo entre Bela y tú.

-¡Imbécil! ¡y tenía que ser justo en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, justo cuando quería enseñarte a bailar, justo cuando pensaba perdonarte! –Se le escaparon las palabras que decía mientras lloraba por el recuerdo de la amarga noche que tuvo por su culpa- No podías simplemente besar a quien amaras, ¡no podías besarme a mi!

Alfred le cortó las palabras y el Aliento, con un beso profundo y largo, que luego de haber terminado, le decía perdóname cada vez que besaba las lagrimas que bajaban de las mejillas de Venezuela.

-Pero no solo a ti te han lastimado mis errores, no hay alguien a quien atormenten más que a mí. –Balbuceaba mientras dejaba libres las manos de la mujer de ojos verdes y olor a vainilla que tanto le gustaba, para subir las suyas por la cintura de la misma- Quería morirme después de que tome el broche que te regale del piso. –Le dijo mientras basaba su cuello, Ana María deslizó sus manos dentro de la chaqueta del norteamericano y desabotonó algunos botones de la camisa blanca que usaba, para sentir su pecho desnudo, luego tomo con una mano su nuca y enredó sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su seductor acompañante, quien ahora la besaba apasionadamente a medida que sus cuerpos ya no tenían distancia entre si y lo único que estorbaba entre ellos era la ropa- Quédate conmigo Ana. –Le dijo al besar su pecho descubierto, Ana reaccionó de inmediato a la propuesta, y con un golpe de realidad, empujo al oji azul hacia atrás-

-Que coño estábamos haciendo, yo no puedo quedarme contigo Alfred.

-Hasta cuando vamos a hacernos creer q nos odiamos Ana, con lo que paso ahora no podemos pretender seguir ignorando que traemos el pasado arrastrando a nuestras espaldas, my god!

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora, no es por eso precisamente que no puedo permitir que esto pase Alfredo, pero ya esta decidido, nuestros jefes han hablado y no me negué y él tampoco, así que no pienso herirlo nuevamente, a diferencia de ti, él ha estado siempre que te he necesitado o te he querido a mi lado brindándome su apoyo, por eso voy a darle una oportunidad.

-¿A quién te refieres con él?, se que no he estado contigo, pero no es porque no quiera, tu conoces las razones que nos separan mejor que yo Ana. ¿Qué sucede ahora con tu jefe, otra cosa más que me agregue a la lista para separarme de ti?

-No entiendes Alfred… Me caso con Vicente en tres días.

La noticia le cayó como una piedra de mil toneladas encima, lo dejo en shock, no sabia que hacer o decir, ni si quiera que pensar. Solo veía a la mulata volviendo a acomodarse para salir, a donde Vicente la esperaba. María se dispuso a salir cuando estuvo lista, en lo que abrió la puerta, escuchó la ultima oración de América del Norte, quizá la ultima que podría escuchar tan cerca de él fuera de una reunión de naciones.

-No serás feliz, y él tampoco, porque ambos saben que tu no lo amas Ana, ¿no te importa lastimarlo más estando con él, que solo siendo su amiga?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Por su puesto que sí, porque los tres sabemos a quien correspondes tus sentimientos, ¿no es así?

Ella se volteó para mirarlo, recostado en una silla con la chaqueta en la mano con sus ojos azules fijos en ella, suspiró y cerro la puerta dejándolo en el salón, salió del edificio y se encontró con Vicente que la esperaba fuera, recostado de su auto…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, ¿pasó algo?, ¿encontraste lo que olvidaste?

-No, creí haber olvidado algo pero, no olvidé nada, solo que me encontré con el superior de China y me dijo que llevara unos recados a mi jefe, pero nada más no te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro morena, súbete… -Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente-

Desde el Auto Ana miraba la ventana, con nostalgia y tristeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia, World Series… /Venezuela. Alfred/Ana María.

By: Aexis Martínez. Enjoy!

Eternamente tú.

Capítulo 3

Lo que hace el Despecho.

Alfred miraba a su amada irse con otro desde la ventana del salón, en el que hace solo unos minutos, estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor. Estaba molesto porque sabia que nadie más haría feliz a Ana por más que la Amasen si ella no sentía lo mismo por esa persona, que diablos pretendía. Se rindió al tratar de buscar una justa razón de por qué Venezuela estaba haciendo esto, se canso, por fin salió del edificio, a comer algo, iría por una soda y una hamburguesa. Pero por algún motivo desconocido (despecho o como diría Venezuela El Guayabo, que no lo dejaba vivir) terminó en un bar y luego tocando la puerta de cierta casa…

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre y fue a abrir la puerta una chica de anteojos finos color rojo y un vestido azul con blanco.

-Alfred! What are you doing here! And, are you drunk?

-Sister! She gonna get marry! What the hell i will do if she goes forever away from me? Explicame hermanita, que se supone que hare yo si ella se casa.

-¿!Qué!? ¿De que me hablas Al? ¿Quién se casa? –Decía Inglaterra mientras tomaba el brazo de un borracho U.S.A y lo pasaba sobre su hombro para sentarlo en el sofá.

Una Vez sentado, Alfred colocó sus codos sobre las rodillas y sumergió su rostro en sus manos, Alice se agachó frente a él.

-Venezuela se casará con Cuba en unos días y yo solo la veré aparentando ser feliz con él mientras yo me muero de celos.

-Sorry Al, pero que esperas que yo haga, ya te lo había advertido antes, de nada sirve que te lamentes ahora, lo hecho, hecho está.

-No esperaba que hicieras nada Iggy, solo quiero cobijarme bajo tu falda como en los siglos pasados, por más que me haya independizado sigo considerándote mi hermana mayor aunque te moleste.-Comienza a llorar- eres la única que me conoce y me entiende, eres la única que sabe que reconozco que soy un verdadero desastre con estos asuntos, pero sobre todo eres la única a quien puedo acudir porque solo confío en ti Sister…

-Ven aquí. –Alice lloraba conmovida por las palabras del gringo, después de todo los ebrios dicen la verdad, y si algo era más cierto que eso, era que su pequeño Al lo estaba pasando mal.

Ella se sentó en el sofá y su hermano antes de quedarse dormido sobre su regazo aún con el rostro lloroso preguntó.

-Alice can you forgive me?

-Se refiere a… cuando se independizo? –pensó para sí- why Al?

-To hurt you when i went…

-It's ok, I forgot it…

Cuando se quedó dormido Inglaterra acariciaba su cabello como cuando era niño luego de contarle historias de piratas. En lo que entró su esposo.

-¿Alice qué hace el con voce? –dijo con el rostro algo enrojecido-

Alice se levantó sin hacer ruido dejando a U.S.A profundamente dormido en el sofá.

-Tranquilo, solo se siente mal porque la persona que ama va a casarse con otro a quien ella no ama. Así que vino a mí para buscar consuelo en su hermana mayor. No es motivo para ponerte celoso Paulo, ¡jeje! –pronunció mientras se acercaba con una cara seductora hacia el hombre con la cicatriz en el rostro-

-¡No estoy celoso! –esta vez sonrojado de vergüenza-

-Lo sé. –le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo haló por la cola de su cabello y lo besó.

-Debe ser difícil manejar una situación como esa, yo no te imagino al lado de alguien más que no sea yo. Te amo más hoy que los años que hemos pasado juntos.

-Yo también Te Amo Paulo.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Good Morning Iggy –Dijo con una mano en la cabeza un Estados Unidos con Resaca por la Borrachera de la noche anterior-

-Ah, Bom Día América –Le respondió el portugués al gringo que entraba en la cocina- Alice esta en el comedor.

-Good Morning Hero. –Dijo Inglaterra en tono burlón a su ex hermano que entraba en el comedor- are you ok?

-Don't fuck me. –dijo serio- no estoy de animos para ironías Inglaterra, por cierto que raro que tu no estabas cocinando.

-Por alguna razón que desconozco Paulo no me deja cocinar, así que en la casa él cocina y yo me ocupo del resto.

-Lo entiendo, yo tampoco te dejaría cocinar.

Portugal entró al comedor y colocó el desayuno sobre la mesa.

-Espero que sea de su agrado. –Exclamó mientras le daba un beso a Inglaterra, quien se sonrojo porque frente a ellos estaba Alfred, que prefirió voltear a otro lado haciendo el distraído. (Que linda forma tiene Portugal para marcar lo que siente suyo ¿no?, aunque lo de ellos es en realidad una alianza de muchos años, una de las fuertes y duraderas al parecer, pues creo que sigue vigente)

-Por cierto Al. –se dirigió Iggy a Alfred haciéndose la loca- no hace mucho llegó esto. –le paso un sobre que al abrirlo E.U pudo darse cuenta de lo que trataba el contenido y trago con amargura-

-Es la invitación a la Boda de Venezuela y Cuba… will you go?

-I don't know –se levanta de la mesa-

-Where are you going?

-Necesito volver a casa. –tomo su chaqueta y salió del comedor-

-Alfred. –este se freno en la salida- ¿no terminaras tu desayuno?

-Se me quito el apetito (y hasta la resaca) –contestó aun de espaldas, tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta-

-¿Estarás bien solo? –Preguntó Alice con tono algo preocupado-

-Necesito estarlo, ya no soy un niño… además a hero is always ok. –contestó una vez fuera de la casa de Inglaterra cerrando la puerta-


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia, World Series… /Venezuela. Alfred/Ana María.

By: Aexis Martínez. Enjoy!

Eternamente tú.

Capítulo 4

La Boda, El Desastre, El Amor.

Ya los preparativos estaban listos, todo estaba en orden excepto…

-¡El Malayo vestido no me entra! –Forcejea para subirse y meterse el vestido en las piernas-

…La Novia! ¬¬'

-¡Eso le pasa por dejarlo todo pa' lo ultimo! ¡Vea pues!

-¡Ay no Cata no me jodas la vida ahorita! –Forcejea para ajustarse el vestido en los senos-

-Venga para acá, a ver. –Sube el cierre del vestido en la espalda de su terca y venezolana hermana-

-Gracias Cata. –Suelta un suspiro de alivio, se mira en el espejo y vuelve a suspirar con cara de preocupación-

-¿Nita, usted esta segura de esto, es esto lo que realmente quiere? –Le dice al ver el reflejo del rostro de Venezuela en el espejo-

-No, pero es lo que necesita mi pueblo bolivariano, la unión de las naciones del sur, ese era el sueño de mi padre, el libertador* y si este es el comienzo pues haré un sacrificio para estar más cerca de ustedes que son mis hermanos. – (Imaginen a la bandera de Venezuela flameando detrás de ella mientras suena una música heroica y levanta el brazo y aparece América del sur sobre su dedo xD) Le dice con falsa felicidad en su cara-

-Me parece oír a su jefe hablar bobadas, -Se cae toda la decoración imaginada detrás de Venezuela- Ana María si usted no es feliz con esto ¡entonces no lo haga!, ya buscaremos otra forma de unirnos como Simón quería, pero no tiene que sufrir así, ni hacer que alguien más sufra por algo tan absurdo! –Entra china-

-Ya lo decidí. –Expresa con severidad-

-¡Ni jao! Venezuela ya están todos, solo faltas tu –dice con emoción, observa las caras de las hermanas- ¿Pasa algo?, ¿acaso llegue en mal momento?

-No se preocupe chinita, acá todo esta bien menos el cerebro atarugado de Ana. –Abre la puerta, y se queda parada de espaldas a las mujeres dentro de la habitación- Por cierto, espero que no se arrepienta si llega a ver a su querido Yankee Imperialista. –Sale, y lanza la puerta-

-¿Esta molesta contigo? –¿En serio?, ¿no se nota? ¬¬'-

-Algo, ella no esta de acuerdo con esta boda. –Dijo acomodándose el cabello frente al espejo-

-La Verdad yo tampoco, por más que haya sido una decisión de sus superiores, era tuya la ultima palabra, y no me parece justo con Cuba, tampoco contigo cuando muchos de los que te rodeamos sabemos que por mas que digas odiarlo, adoras a América. Pero esa fue tu decisión, así que debes asumir las consecuencias.

-Chun-Yan, gracias pero… -Fue callada con un gesto de la China-

-Prefiero que me digan Yin, es más simple –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- por otro lado, soy una de las naciones más cercanas a ti personalmente hablando, así que no te servirán las excusas conmigo, te conozco lo suficiente. –Dijo en tono comprensivo, a la venezolana se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Ahora vamos, todos esperan a la hermosa novia. –La abraza-

-Si, claro… -Caminan a la puerta y Ana se detiene- ¿Crees que venga? ¿Cómo crees que se sienta? –Dice con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro-

-Definitivamente, ese idiota tiene un orgullo de hierro que tapa sus demás sentimientos detrás de esa ridícula e irritante risa que tiene, no te preocupes, harás lo que tienes que hacer. –Dijo dándole ánimo-

-Cierto, tiene talento para sacarle la piedra a cualquiera. –Dijo dándose un último vistazo al espejo, deseando que quien la esperara en la iglesia fuera ese idiota con el que no podía estar y no su mejor amigo-

En la Iglesia…

Todos sentados aparentemente en santa paz, pero los comentarios empiezan a volar.

Portugal junto con su esposa el reino unido –¿Alice tu crees que venga?, digo por como se fue ayer.

-Eso no lo se Paulo, pero Alfred es tan… -Suspira- Impredecible a su manera, ellos son tan iguales, nunca se sabe con que van a salir. –Dijo acomodándose los lentes-

-¿Qué escándalo es ese? –Murmuran todos-

-Jajajajaja! Hero is here! Jaja! –Dice con una gran sonrisa y muestra de felicidad en la cara Estados Unidos, mientras todos lo ven con una cara poco común-

-Estados Unidos. –Dijo Cuba con cara de preocupación y disgusto en el altar-

-Sera un placer para mi ayudarte a acabar con él cuando te plazca. –Le dijo el ruso al cubano parado a su lado, él era el padrino de bodas junto con la china-

América camina buscando un asiento y nota un espacio vacío justo en el primer banquillo situado en frente del altar…

-Claro, justo allí. Al menos mi hermana y cuñado están allí. –Pensó para si-

Al sentarse saludo a su hermana…

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Y perderme de verla vestida de novia, jamás. –Dijo riendo-

-Alfred… -Dijo su hermana en tono triste mirándolo de reojo-

-Suena la Marcha nupcial y todos colocan las miradas sobre la novia que camina hacia el altar de la mano de España-

Ana María y Alfred clavaron sus miradas uno en el otro como diciéndose lo mismo. –¿Te Amo pero no Podemos estar juntos? ¿Por qué? TwT-

España entregó a Cuba su Adorada Mulata…

-Cuídala, protégela y Amala –Llora de emoción-

-Antonio no llores me haces pasar vergüenza. –Lo mira con desprecio-

-¡Dime papá! –Se hace un lado llorando desconsoladamente-

Comienza la ceremonia, y pasando el discurso fastidioso del padre pasemos al a pregunta… xD

-Cuba, ¿Aceptas a Venezuela por esposa, para serle fiel, amarla, respetarla, ayudarse mutuamente como naciones, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que una crisis económica y finalmente la decadencia y la muerte los separe? -¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? WTF!-

-¡Acepto mi hermano! –Dice con ilusión mientras algunos ríen-

Mientras alguien más pensaba en algún modo macabro…

-Ella no puede, se aprovecho de mi situación, de mi salida de Mercosur para entrar, ella no puede, ella… es mi hermana, pero es una amenaza, tengo que aprovechar, nadie la va a extrañar… si eso haré, salvare a Suramérica y otras naciones de ella y su locura socialista extraña y obsesiva… además no esta mal, la salvaré a ella también de ella misma… si eso haré. –Pensaba un ebrio Paraguay, muy dolido y resentido por su situación, dispuesto a terminar con aquello que creía una amenaza por el bien del mundo… Mientras sacaba un arma disimuladamente y se paraba de la esquina del último banquillo del lado hacia el centro del altar donde se encontraba la novia-

Todos estaban distraídos en espera de la respuesta de la Venezolana al termino de la pregunta, excepto Alfred que miraba el techo rogando para que Ana dijera que no.

-Venezuela, ¿Aceptas a Cuba por esposo, para serle fiel, amarlo, respetarlo, ayudarse mutuamente como naciones, estar con él en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que una crisis económica y finalmente la muerte los separe?

Alfred miró hacia atrás pues escuchó un trastabilleo, y antes de que Venezuela pudiera abrir la boca para dar respuesta sintió un fuerte empujón que la hizo caer al suelo tras el ruido de un disparo, más atrás los gritos de la gente y el alboroto.

-Pero qué coño… -dijo aun mareada en el suelo-

-¿Venezuela estas bien? –Preguntaban angustiadas sus hermanas Colombia y Bolivia y su madrina de bodas Yin-

-¿Si pero qué paso? –Escuchó el grito angustiado de UK-

-Alfred! Honey you ok?! Talk to me! Alfred! Please somebody call ambulance hurry! You'll be ok my baby I promise! –Decía a su hermanito herido en el suelo una llorosa Inglaterra- - Si no estaba muerto, ella iba a matarlo con tanto grito y hamaqueo xD-

Venezuela se hallaba muy confundida y aturdida mientras Cuba, Rusia, México, Argentina y el esto de los países latinos se encargaban de Paraguay. Finalmente Ana reaccionó a los pocos segundos de escuchar a Alice pedir ayuda, se apresuró a abandonar las manos de quienes le preguntaban su estado para llegar a USA.

-¡Alfredo! ¿me escuchas? –Decía dudosa de colocar sus manos sobre el pecho de herido-

-Of course my Dear! Tengo la bala en el costado no en el oído. –Decía en tono burlón por la cara de la venezolana-

-¡Maldito Yankee Imperialista! ¡Tienes los cojones pa' burlarte de mi aun estando así! ¡Te odio! –Dijo cuando finalmente no pudo contener sus lágrimas de preocupación abrazándolo, mientras Iggy se retiraba a buscar ayuda-

-Jaja! Jemm… Te mancharas el vestido por culpa mía, you look so sexy con el puesto, pero la verdad me gustaría quitártelo, no llores, no me duele, esto no es nada comparado con saber que estarías casada de no ser por esto, eso si me mataría, esto no lo hará, yo soy un hero! Y él hero nunca muere, creo… jajaja! –Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos-

-Idiota, me molesta cuando te pones cursi pero me gusta…-Comenzó a sentir que la respiración del gringo disminuía, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre- Alfred abre los ojos, ¡Alfred! –Llega uk con ayuda y se llevan al gringo-

-Tranquila Ana, yo me encargo, estará bien, lo prometo. –Le dijo abrazando a la del vestido blanco manchado de sangre-

Ana María cayó de rodillas luego de que iggy se fuera, no podía creer que alguien había intentado matarla de una manera tan sucia, y se sentía mal porque quizá el hombre que realmente amaba no volvería a abrir esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban por salvarla, se convenció, de que todas las veces que le mencionó que aun la amaba en el pasillo después de las reuniones donde siempre peleaban eran ciertos, por más que tuvieran muchos desacuerdos y de que se alejaban de una relación realmente pacífica, ellos como personas no como naciones estaban peligrosamente cerca, tanto que sabían que no podían estar siempre juntos porque algunos de los dos saldría perjudicado, como ahora…

Cuba entró a la iglesia, le ofreció su mano, ella se percató de la presencia de Vicente y lo miró con su maquillaje corrido por el llanto, mientras era abrazada por sus hermanas y su mejor amiga quienes la soltaron.

-No ha querido hablar desde que se lo llevaron, solo llora. –Dijo Bolivia al cubano-

Vicente la tomó de las manos con la cara seria, la levantó y la alzo en sus brazos, ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de Cuba y escondió su rostro en el circulo que formaron sus brazos, el moreno alto volteo su rostro hacia el de ella y camino fuera de la iglesia para llevarla a casa a que se cambiase y luego la llevaría a donde estuviera el bendito rubio excéntrico ese, pues tenía que aceptar que había perdido frente a él el amor de su compañera revolucionaria.

-Te vo a lleval pa tu casa, para que te cambias y comas algo, después te llevo pa onde este el gringo. –Dijo caminando hacia afuera- ¿Yin puedes venir con nosotros? –Dijo volteando el rostro hacia la china-

-¡Ahhh si si! –Dijo mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia ellos-

-Nosotras nos encargamos de todo lo demás acá. –Dijo Colombia-

-¡Tsie tsie! –Respondió china agradeciéndole a las chicas-

Una ve en la casa de Venezuela, la nana Hipólita y China ayudaron a Venezuela a sobreponerse un poco a todo, y al cabo de unas horas después de que Ana llamará cada 5min a Inglaterra para saber de Alfred sonó el teléfono.

-¿Si quién habla? – Contestó la negra Hipólita mientras Yin acariciaba el cabello de María en su regazo-

-Alfred está en mi casa, yo estoy cuidando de él, Ana Puede venir cuando quiera, ya él preguntó por ella, fue lo primero que hizo al despertarse, ¡jeje! –Dijo Alice en tono animoso, en señal de que lo mas grave había pasado, no era sorpresa q ella lo cuidara, pues fue enfermera en todas las guerras que participó además de estar en el frente de batalla, ¿linda no?-

-Niña Ana, el señorito esta en casa de su hermana, ya empezó a pedir hamburguesas así que está bien. ¡jajaja! –Exclamo divertida la nana a la delgada morena, que se levantó corriendo a buscar a su amigo para que este la llevara con él-

-¡Vamos chente! Esta en casa de uk –le dijo a Cuba que volteo la cabeza para ver a la entusiasmada pero aun angustiada Venezuela buscando la camisa del hombre que estaba recostado en el sillón- ¡Toma, vámonos! –Le lanza la camisa-

-Hasta que no lo vea no se va a queda quieta, ni se le va a quita la culpa ni la angustia de que este salvo, ¿por mas que yo haga una vaina como esa, no me amara como lo hace con él veda? –Volteó preguntándole a la chica que esperaba junto con él a Venezuela, mientras el veía correr a su Mari buscando las arepas que le había hecho al gringo con mayonesa, caraotas y queso, a esa mari que nunca sería suya-

-Uno decide a quien querer, pero no escoge de quien enamorarse Vicente. –Le dijo la china al moreno con la camisa medio puesta-

-Listo, nos fuimos. –Empujo a los dos compañeros suyos y tranco la puerta-

En Casa de Inglaterra…

-Tengo Hambre, pero Paulo no esta, y jamás volveré a comerme algo que haya cocinado Alice, menos ahora, ¡si no me morí por el disparo, no moriré por la comida de Gran Bretaña! –Pensaba mirando la puerta nervioso un Usa con el abdomen vendado, esperando que su hermana no cruzara la puerta con comida, pero quien abrió la puerta de sopetón fue otra-

-¡Estas bien! –Exclamo Ana al ver su cara de nervios y susto al cerrar la puerta, que al distinguir el rostro de la venezolana cambio por uno de sorpresa y alivio; que luego de entrar soltó la bolsita que tenía en la mano a un sofá de la habitación y se le tiró encima al rubio de la cama-

-Ahhhh auch! That hurt! –Dijo arrugando un poco el rostro por el dolor apartando un poco a la chica brusca sobre él-

-Ay perdón no me fije –Dijo con cara de arrepentimiento-

-¿¡Viniste a ver si estaba muerto para terminar de matarme mujer!?

-¡Ya te pedí perdón! Mal agradecido, y yo que te traje las arepitas como te gustan. –Dijo haciendo un puchero y sentándose al lado de la cama-

-ja!... jajajajajajajajaja! –Se pone la mano en la cabeza-

-¿¡Qué!?... ¿¡De qué te ríes!? –Lo mira sonrojada de rabia-

-Entonces si estabas preocupada. –La mira con rostro pícaro-

-¿¡Y todavía lo dudas Mongólico!? Llame cada 5min para saber como estabas, por un momento creía haberte perdido cuando deje de escuchar tu respiración en la iglesia, pensé que me quedaría sin ti cuando te vi sangrando tanto, me dio tanta rabia pensar que no podía hacer nada por ti después de que te pusieras frente a una bala para salvarme, me tomé la molestia de hacerte arepas para que tuvieras que comer las intragables locuras de Alicia que hasta lágrimas tienen porque no sabía si te las podrías comer luego de eso y tu tienes la gracia de burlarte de mi –Solloza- después que casi me da una embolia para llegar aquí y verte color otra vez en la cara –Se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro en la orilla de cama, la cara del estado unidense cambia por una expresión de ternura- y tu todavía me dices que vengo a matarte, ¡me caes mal nojoda! –El convaleciente la hala por un brazo y la besa y por fin la mujer logra tranquilizarse-

-Te caigo tan mal que no puedes vivir sin mí, respira, pensé que te ahogarías en palabras, yo estoy aquí contigo y no voy a soltarte aunque me des mil marranazos* como tú dices. –Ana se sonroja al percatarse que sus rostros están tan cerca y se separa de él nerviosa-

-No te creas tanto bestia capitalista, ¿te vas a comer las arepas? –Aun esta sonrojada *w*-

-Ahorita me provoca otra cosa. –Hala a la chica de ojos verdes hacia sí-

-¡Alfred estas convaleciente! –Le dice alarmada-

-No importa, quiero terminar lo que no me dejaste culminar en el salón de reuniones la vez pasada, ¿recuerdas?, solo que esta vez tu tendrás un poquito más de trabajo ¿está bien? –Dijo mientras metía su mano por dentro de la blusa de Ana para acariciar su cintura-

Ana María tocó sus vendajes un poco ensangrentados, acaricio su pecho, besó al rubio y finalmente asintió con la cabeza sin ocultar su sonrojo.

-Voy a estar bien, deja ya de preocuparte, sabes he podido lidiar con todo menos contigo y tu terquedad.

-Me parece extraño que el que este hablando seas tu, no eras así, solías ser mas callado fuera de lo que te conoce la gente, detrás del héroe, si fueras ese tú de antes escogerías un sitio mas romántico, no fueras tan pícaro ni sorpresivo.

-Aprendí de la mejor maestra, tu y lo que pasó hace poco, me enseñaron que no te tendré por siempre, pero quiero ser un héroe solo para ti mientras pueda tenerte cerca, mientras que tu me sigas amando, mientras estés conmigo nada más importa, sin ti solo sería el muñeco que todos conocen, me di cuenta que te necesito y te Amo tanto que si Paraguay no hubiese disparado igual te hubiese secuestrado antes de que respondieras esa ridícula pregunta, por eso si accedes a esto que no sea por qué te sientes culpable, sino porque me Amas, si no es así entonces déjame ser el muñeco imbécil de siempre y vete.

-Detesto cuando te pones cursi, pero me gusta. –Dice mientras se acerca y luego lo besa con pasión-

-¿Eso es un sí? –Dice suspirando-

-Es más que eso, Te Amo Alfredo, más de lo ambos juntos podemos imaginar. –Lo vuelve a besar u se envuelve en un tierno y apasionado abrazo- (Imaginen el resto Uds. a su gusto ;D)

Al tiempo… Otra aburrida reunión de naciones en donde lo común es:

-Pues yo propongo que me lo dejen a mi, yo seré el hero! Yo lo resolveré fácilmente, jajaja!

-¡Maldito Capitalista! ¡Tu lo que quieres es la riqueza de otros países para tener el mundo para ti solo!

-No honey, yo solo quiero que el mundo este bien…

-Si claro y esclavizar a la gente a punta de promesas falsas y robarnos el petróleo, ¡Imperialista!, ¡Oligarca!, ¡Burgués! –Y sigue por un largo rato u.u'-

-¡Así es mi Mari, dale duro! –Grita Cuba emocionado-

-Pero ya vas a ver, con mí propuesta socialista, si unimos fuerzas el mundo estará mejor, habrá igualdad y ¡no gobernaras tu nada más egoísta! –Todos miran a ambos pelear-

-¿En serio crees eso darling? –Exclama subiendo una ceja-

-Por su puesto a ti te ayudaría bastante, que ni siquiera puedes quitarte esa chaqueta solo, ¡no te la quitas nipa'*! ¿Qué acaso te la soldaron paraqué no hicieras esfuerzo para quitártela? –Le dice en tono sarcástico-

-Po su puesto que me la puedo quitar, además gracias, ¡hace calor porque tu pediste que apagaran el aire acondicionado para ahorrar energía! –Se quita la chaqueta y la coloca de golpe sobre el mesón con la cara roja de rabia de la recién ofensa de la venezolana, mientras todos lo miran y se sorprenden, pues nunca lo habían visto sin la chaqueta en una reunión-

-¡Ya basta! Seguiremos la reunión la próxima semana.

-Alemania… -Responden todos al unísono-

Como es de costumbre todos comienzan a recoger sus cosas, pasa toda la tensión y se van sin haber resuelto nada, típico de todas las reuniones ¬¬.

Salen la mayoría de los países, Venezuela como siempre se queda unos minutos mas con Cuba esperando que el salón se desocupe lo suficiente, USA sale detrás de Bielorrusia.

-¿Mi Mari te vas a quedar? ¿Nos vamos a beber las cebaditas* el viernes por fin?

-Si Chente me voy a quedar un rato más, no hay mucho que hacer hoy en la casa así que puedo llegar un poco más tarde, y pues claro que nos vamos a beber las frías*, cuadra con las chicas y los muchachos pa' amanecer ¡jeje!

-Ta bien mi Mari, nos vemos. –Y el como si nada hubiera pasado (ya esta acostumbrado), en fin… Sale del salón-

-Bueno a meter las sillas. –Típico del Venezolano, lo que no hace en su casa lo hace en otro sitio cuando no tiene más nada que hacer xD-

Al terminar de meter casi todas las sillas, llega a la del norteamericano y se percata de que había dejado la chaqueta.

-Este idiota, no deja la cabeza porque la lleva pegada al cuello, bueno no es raro, él casi nunca se la quita, debe quedarle la sensación de llevarla puesta y por eso se le olvida… ¡Verga siempre hay una parte de mi que lo defiende!, o a lo mejor pendiente de la bielorrusa con lazo fue que se le olvidó, claro como ella es catira. –Pensó- ¿Se habrá ido ya? –Sale y recorre un tramo del pasillo, se tropieza y alguien la atrapa-

-¿Es que siempre tengo que salvarte? –Le dijo mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos el oji azul-

-¡Todavía no te has ido!, ¿viniste a buscar tu chaqueta o aun anda Natalia por ahí? –Dijo zafándose de sus brazos en tono sarcástico-

-¡Jajajaja! No te pongas celosa, deje la chaqueta a propósito, sabía que ibas a traérmela, la idea era que llegaras a mi casa, pero no quise esperar, temía que tu orgullo no te dejara llegar y decidí adelantarme y esperarte. –Dijo en tono pícaro y sonsacador-

-Tenías que ser tu –Dijo dibujando una sonrisa y empujando al rubio a la pared para besarlo-

-¿No me vas a poner la chaqueta?

-No te va a hacer falta ahora, y el resto de lo que llevas puesto tampoco.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? –Dijo con cara de sorpresa el gringo-

-De vez en cuando hay que probar algo nuevo, ¿no crees?, ¿no me amas?, ¿o es que tienes otro Amor? –Dijo la bella morena besando el cuello del catire-

-No… Mi único Amor serás Eternamente Tu… -La carga por la cintura y la besa aprovechando la visión del cuerpo de su amada y la vista que ofrecía el paisaje fuera de la ventana-

FIN

Significado de los (*)

-Marranazos: es lo que en Venezuela se la llaman a los golpes fuertes.

-Nipa: En Venezuela es una expresión de burla para objetar que una persona no deja algún objeto o cualquier cosa ni para hacer necesidades fisiológicas. xD

-Cebaditas: Cebada se le dice o se decía a la cerveza en Cuba.

-Frías: Así se le dice vulgarmente a la cerveza en Venezuela.

¡Espero les haya gustado! Quizá no sea muy bueno el final ¡jeje! No soy muy buena con los finales, pero hago el intento xD

Bue dejen sus reviews y ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! ;D Chu! –Beso en Japonés- 3 :*

Y pues el Disclaimer llega muy tarde ¡jejeje! ¡Pero igual! xD

Esta serie y personajes son del Fabuloso Himaruya-san, que nos tiene esperando por la presentación oficial de Portugal y los Latinos xD

See you on other Story! Bye! :* 3


End file.
